


It's Not What It Looks Like

by Vicki_88



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_88/pseuds/Vicki_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's grocery shopping is not what it looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble from a fic prompt on Knackorcraft's tumblr http://knackorcraft.tumblr.com/post/127032351696/job-aus

It doesn’t occur to Arthur until his groceries are being rung up what it looks like.

Painkillers

Toilet roll

Mop head

Microwave vindaloo curry for one

He get an amused glance from the bag boy. The guy’s extremely good looking Arthur realises with a startle. He’s muscled and gorgeous and there’s a tattoo peeking out of the edge of his uniformed t-shirt.

“Erm,”Arthur starts. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“What does it look like?” The bag boy asks innocently.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Arthur replies.

“I’m generally partial to a masala but I like a vindaloo now and then.”

“They only this or butter chicken left,” Arthur replies, not sure why he’s continuing this conversation.

“Ah, completely understand then, I like my curry like a like my men, hot.” And he winks.

Arthur stares. He’s never met anyone quite so forward. ‘Erm…,” is all he manages to get out.

“You know, the curries are on special. Two for $10.”

“Did you want one?” Arthur says hesitantly, equally unsure if he should or shouldn’t be asking the question.

The bag boy smiles brilliantly at him, “that sounds lovely. My shift ends in 20 minutes. I’m Eames by the way.”


End file.
